


song of myself

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I would have you love me</em>, he thinks when the world is cool and dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song of myself

_I would have you love me_ , he thinks when the world is cool and dark. The wind is singing in the trees, the mountains calling their whisper song down to the pines and the aspen. _I would have you sing my name._. 

The night is dark and the man waits beyond the fire, silvery shadow where darkness should be. He is made of light, bursting full of it, the spill of it falling out of his hands to the grass beyond. Flame, sparking and singing its love for him. He waits, watching, patient as an old god, eyes glittering in the darkness. He waits for many things, but tonight he is waiting for that most dangerous thing surprise. Ambush.

It will not come. They know this, as well as any know this. If the ambush comes, it will be another night, a darker night, when a mage with no fear of his magic does not wait to attack. They will not risk centuries of breeding that give power to his form, command to his visage.

He rises from his bed, colder with no company to share the space, and walks to the shadow that isn't that sits at the edge of the camp.

"Not tonight," he says quietly. "When they come, it'll be darker."

He sits by the mage, who turns. Kisses him softly, tenderly, as if he doesn't want to push him down and _claim_. Dorian smiles thoughtfully as he pulls back.

It is that sort of night. Dorian knows him far too well.

"You have me," he says needlessly, and the smile brightens.

"I do," Dorian says, his voice like the rasp of cinnamon on the throat, soothed with the honey of words. "I have you, and you have me."

He is owned down to the soles of his feet, held captive by the man before him. Human. Fragile. So easy to break, so easy to bend. He knows the best way, how to kill him in one swift move, painless. But he cannot. And he will not share that knowledge.

"I could never kill you," he says pointlessly. Dorian humms, calling forth fire to dance over his fingers like it is nothing, and perhaps it is nothing. He does not know.

"I know that," Dorian, mage, center of desire, says. "Not any more than I can kill you, I expect."

His eyes are luminous in the moon and the fire light. Silver, like coins, like the slippery scales of fish at market, like moonlight, like starlight, like the lip of waves in puddles, like a thousand other things of beauty and worth and he wishes to drown in them all the days of his life.

"Love me," he says abruptly. Dorian blinks, slow as a cat sunning on a rock in the heat of the day. His eyes gleam.

"I already do."

The mountains sing like home as he holds hands with living flame, the pines chanting refrain and the aspens calling the descant as The Iron Bull breathes, and beside him, Dorian whispers back songs to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my tablet to prove I could.


End file.
